A New Pack
by MadokaMagicalGirl
Summary: Warning: Takes place after A Feast for Crows. Arya was told that she could have anything she wanted at the House of Black and White. Naturally she wanted nothing more than a pack to call her own and maybe a little revenge but there's only one person that can possibly help her with both revenge and pack problems. Gendry x Arya


**Because this is the only thing I feel the list bit motivated to do right now...**

**(I swear to y'all I will get around to updating my other fics)**

**But until then let this poor attempt at a Game of Thrones fanfic commence!**

* * *

Arya never would have imagined a little swordplay would lead to such an interesting play of events. The youngest Stark girl had taken to dueling her shadow with needle during the late hours of the night. It was something that Arya had taken up again as a way to reward herself every now and then. After all it wasn't always an easy task being a servant of the Many-Faced God. Not that Arya was complaining. She had a roof over her head, went to bed in an actual bed with as many blankets as she could possibly want, she rarely went hungry as well. All of this came with the small price of serving under the Many-Faced God and the tasks were truly very simple ones like helping in the kitchen. The religion itself was something that sparked curiosity within her and Arya was always begging the kindly old man to tell her more of it. In turn the man would always kindly reply that she wasn't quite ready yet making Arya puff out her lower lip in a childish pout.

It was one of the few nights that Arya was able to practice her needlework. It was also one of the few nights that the waif passed by Arya's cell. Neither spoke a word to each other not that it would have mattered since neither of them could truly understand the other. Ah the language barrier a very difficult one to cross but that is a story for another time. Arya paid no mind to the waif passing by her cell and instead focused on her shadow engaging in a heated dance of slashes and stabs. Sometimes when Arya danced with her shadow she'd get lost in her imagination and all of a sudden her shadow wasn't just a shadow anymore.

_Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff the Sweetling, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei_

It was always someone different that she fought. When her body was quick and fast passed and her shadow seemed to be dancing and fighting along with her it was usually one of the Sers that she she fought. Those duels were exciting and fast paced that left Arya tired and sweaty. When her duels were somewhat slower it was usually Cersei that was being fought. Well more like slaughtered seeing as the young girl could never imagine Cersei with a sword in hand. Cersei dueled with words and tricks and had others fight for her but none the less Arya still enjoyed the idea of fighting a weaponless Cersei. Whether her midnight battler were quick paced or slow the end result was always the same. Her little body would be exhausted and the Stark girl would collapse onto her bed covered in sweat.

She'd whisper the names of all the people she would slay and then lay on her bed wishing for sleep to come. Some nights sleep came easy while other Arya would find her mind drifting to things she had come to hate thinking about. Her family, Nymeria, everything both good and bad that has happened to her. Yet her thoughts always landed onto one particular person.

_Gendry __Waters_

He infuriated her and made her want to scream and bash her head against the wall. He was an idiot, an idiot who had abandoned her for a stupid brotherhood. He then chose some damn priestess instead of Arya! That stupid bull headed boy _left her alone again_. Thinking about him not only made Arya made but also made her feel stupid. How could she ever think that bull headed Gendry would want to be her family and come home with her? As much as the Stark girl wanted to deny it she had to admit that perhaps she had deluded herself into thinking that the blacksmith boy, Hot Pie, and herself were some family of sorts. Even though Arya had come to terms with this it didn't stop her from feeling more than a little hurt. It certainly didn't stop the hole in her heart growing bigger and bigger each day she thought of her stupid bull-headed Gendry.

_That was all Arya of House Stark. Right now she was supposed to be nobody who had nothing. No silver fork, floppy hat, fingerless gloves, Needle, and Gendry._

**"In order to serve the Many-Faced God you must offer up all you are to him. Your body. Your soul. Your possessions. Everything that is _you._ If you cannot do that you must leave."**

_No! Arya wanted to scream at him and tell him no. That he couldn't do this to her! Not again! She had finally found another place that she could belong. She couldn't lose her pack not again. Not for a third time. Her heart wouldn't be able to bear it... _

**"You believed that this is the only place for you, that you have nowhere left to go."** _He could read her like a book._ **"You are wrong Arya of House Stark. Would you prefer to serve in the household of some merchant? Or would you rather be a beautiful courtesan? If so just speak the word and we shall send you to the Black Pear or the Daughter of the Dusk. Or do you want _marriage _and _children_ so you may create yourself another _pack_..."**

The kindly man continued speaking but Arya was lost in her own thoughts. A pack of her own? Arya had always sworn that she'd never get married. She never dreamed of let alone thought of having children until now either. All of those silly romantic dreams were to Sansa Starks liking not Arya's. Arya dreamed and thought of adventures full of fun, family, and excitement. Where she was the heroine defeating bad guys and monsters going on terrifying yet thrilling adventure with family and friends... but Arya had no family nor friends to speak of.

_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

Arya was a lone wolf and there was no surviving pack either. It was inevitable that she was going to die unless she start a pack of her own. She didn't want a new pack though. She was never going to get her old family back for it was broken beyond repair. Hot Pie and Gendry and the days of travelling together like a family was what she wanted but... that wasn't possible either was it? Hot Pie had chosen to stay at Crossroads Inn as a baker; he had found his calling in life and Arya wasn't about to take that joy away from him. Gendry was... with that priestess probably. The woman who bought him from his so called brothers. The thought made Arya grind her teeth together and return her attentions to the old man in front of her.

**"... Whatever you desire."**

**"_Whatever _I desire?"** Arya questioned.

**"Yes just name it and we of the house of Black and White shall you grant you it."**

**"I want a pack of my own but not just any pack. I want _ my _pack. My old one that is."**

**"We cannot return to you that which has already been given the gift of the Many-Faced God. Your family is-"**

**"I understand that but it appears you are mistaken in which pack I want. I want_ Gendry Waters_ here by my side. I want _adventure_ again. I want _revenge_. Can you do that? Can you bring me him? He's the only one I want to share this quest with and I have to teach him a lesson or two about abandoning his pack in the first place." **Arya rambled on before she could stop herself and was more than a little wary of how the old man might react.

**"We can grant you that young child but let me warn you. This may be what you wish for now but you are young and ignorant. You may think that revenge is the right path but you might change your mind when we bring him to you. It will take a while to bring _Gendry Waters_ here and when he does arrive the two of you may be surprised at what you may find. There will be many hardships that the two of you will face and you may not have the same goals in mind. However I am proud of your choice. You are not meant to serve here in the House of Black and White. Women are meant to bring life into this world while we bring nothing but death. You cannot choose to bring both _life_ and _death_ Arya of House Stark. Heed my words for they may save you much grief in the years to come."**

* * *

_Soooo yeah my poor attempt at a Game of Thrones Fanfiction. I may or may not continue this depending on reviews (which I love to get) and yeah._

_To whom this may concern I am not abandoning my other fanfictions! I swear they will be updated soon it's just I've had this urge to write this pairing for a long time and I finally had this idea and yeah. However updates for my other fanfictions are in progress; chapter 12 for Falling Birds will hopefully be released within the week._

_Anyways let me know how I'm doing! This is my first attempt at Game of Thrones!_

_Farewell! -MadokaMagicalGirl_


End file.
